Conventionally, a drawing board or device is known in the art in which pictures are drawn on a drawing board or screen with a pen and erasable so that pictures can be repeatedly drawn. A magnetic drawing device is the most known device among such drawing devices. The magnetic drawing device includes a white drawing screen, magnetic powders provided under the drawing screen and a magnetic pen. The magnetic powders are attracted when the magnetic pen is moved on the drawing screen. As a result, a colored (e.g. black) line is drawn along the trajectory of the magnetic pen on the drawing screen. The conventional drawing device also includes an eraser bar on the bottom side, or the right or left side thereof. When erasing lines on the drawing screen in the conventional drawing device, an erase operation is performed in which the eraser bar is slid along the drawing screen to erase the lines. As a result, a magnetic bar of the eraser bar provided under the drawing screen moves along the drawing screen and drops off the magnetic powders attached to the drawing screen so that pictures and/or letters on the drawing screen are erased.
Recently, a drawing device including a liquid crystal screen is known in the art (see Patent Literature 1: JP 2003-196024 A, for example). In this prior art, when the liquid crystal drawing screen is directly touched by a pen or a finger, piezoelectric elements detect touched positions so that a picture can be drawn along the trajectory of the detected positions. Also, when erasing the picture on the drawing screen in this prior art, an eraser mode is selected and then a part of the picture to be erased is traced by the pen and the like. Alternatively, a delete button is pushed to erase the entire picture at once. Accordingly, pictures can also be repeatedly drawn on the liquid crystal drawing screen in this prior art. Also, more colors can be freely selected and deterioration can be reduced compared to the most commonly used magnetic drawing device.